1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel active compound combinations comprising known cyclic ketoenols on the one hand and other known insecticidally active compounds on the other hand, which combinations are highly suitable for controlling animal pests such as insects and undesired acarids.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain cyclic ketoenols have herbicidal, insecticidal and acaricidal properties. The activity of these substances is good; however, at low application rates it is sometimes unsatisfactory.
Bicyclic 3-aryl-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-355 599 and EP-A-415 211) and substituted monocyclic 3-aryl-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-377 893 and EP-A-442 077) with herbicidal, insecticidal or acaricidal action are known.
Also known are polycyclic 3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-442 073) and 1H-arylpyrrolidine-dione derivatives (EP-A-456 063, EP-A-521 334, EP-A-596 298, EP-A-613 884, EP-A-613 885, WO 94/01 997; WO 95/26 954, WO 95/20 572, EP-A-0 668 267, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868, WO 97/43 275, WO 98/05 638, WO 98/06 721, WO 98/25 928, WO 99/16 748, WO 99/24 437, WO 99/43 649, WO 99/48 869 and WO 99/55 673).
Furthermore, it is already known that numerous heterocycles, organotin compounds, benzoylureas and pyrethroids have insecticidal and acaricidal properties (cf. WO 93/122 297, WO 93/10 083, DE-A-2 641 343, EP-A-347 488, EP-A-210 487, U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,177 and EP-A-234 045). However, the activity of these substances is not always satisfactory.